My Lovely Family
by I Like Sushi
Summary: Shishio and Yumi have lived their married life happily so far. Until the day they were forced to adopt five little boys: Aoshi, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Soujirou, and Yahiko. Life from now on, will be HELL.
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

**Disclaimer: **_This Baka has no rights to anything in life... XD_

**A/N: **_In this story, Shishio is without bandages at da beginnin'. He looks like da hitokiri before da meiji government shot 'n burned him. D 'n by da way, in Japan, married couples must use da same surname, whether it's da husband's or da wife's but mostly they use da male's last name. So in this case, Yumi's gonna use Shishio as her last name. Another thing dat I thought was weird, since it's modern day, Yumi's gonna have ta call her hubby by Makoto, not Shishio-sama. Dat's gonna feel weird typin' dat...so I changed it to darlin' or honey, which is in Japanese, 'anata'.. :laughs: Also, I'm gonna call Shishio by Shishio, not Makoto. It's more natural like dat ta me. :sheepish grin: _

**My "Lovely" Family**

**Chapter One: Arrival**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------( '-')

It was an ordinary day like any other day. Our happy couple, Yumi Shishio, at age twenty-four, and Makoto Shishio, at the age of thirty-one, was living happily together in their peaceful little three story house in Nakagyo-ku, Kyoto. Despite their age differences, Yumi and Makoto were deeply in love with one another. From time to time, there would be small fights, but they all ended in happy resolutions. Everyone in their neighborhood thought they were the perfect couple and nothing could ever separate them.

Every day was a happy day for them. They had the life every couple would dream off. Shishio worked for the Kyoto police department as one of their best cops while Yumi became a best-selling novelist. Both made good amounts of money whether one stayed at home typing or one out in patrolling the city at night. Life was great for the two. Until...dum dum dum! _Today._

As usual as any other Saturday, Yumi sat on her computer in her small office, typing up her next big story, Ai Kokoro Tamashii. She was only a few paragraphs away from finishing it so her excitement was whelming up. After years of numerous thoughts, bad ideas, and endless hours of typing, she was finally going to be done. Once she's done, the story can be brought to her editor to be checked for any mistakes. After that, the publisher receives the story, make it into a book, and sell it in stores so she could make loads of money. All of her fans would be happy to see a new book out by her. Yumi was getting anxious in her seat already at that thought.

Shishio, on the other hand, was lounging on his couch watching a soccer game on TV. It was one of his rare day off so what better thing for a man to do on a Saturday but to lay on the couch, eat junk food, and watch a good sports game.

While the two were doing their own businesses, their doorbell rang. Of course, both of them were too busy to bother to open it, so one relied on the other to open the door. Yumi, thinking Shishio would go to greet whoever was at the door, continued working. Shishio, thinking Yumi had gone to open the door, continued eating and watching. After ten seconds of waiting for someone to open the door, the person at the door rang again.

Shishio mumbled, "Isn't anybody going to get the doort?" From where he was lying, he called out, "Yumi! Get the dang door already!"

Yumi, in her little office, scowled at her husband's command. She didn't stop typing though. She was on the brink of finishing something important, so she ignored his comment. Slamming shut her office door with a kick of her left leg, she continued to work. The door slam was loud enough for Shishio to hear. He grunted at Yumi's behavior and sat up and walked towards the door. "Woman..." he mumbled.

Right when he was about to get to the door, apparently, the person standing outside got impatient and decided to go crazy over the bell. The doorbell began ringing over and over.

_DING!_

_DING!_

_DING!_

_DING!_

_DING!_

_DING!_

It annoyed Shishio much that he popped a vein. "I'm getting there!"

He opened the door and what he imagined would be standing there, was not at all what he thought. Shishio thought it would be some annoying salesman, coming to his house, to convince him to buy some new brand vacuum cleaner. Instead, there was a group of people standing before him. All young folks except for the guy standing in front of him. Well, at least they look young, if you compare them to Shishio; excluding the guy standing in front.

Shishio frowned at all of them. They were bothering him on his day off. Usually salesmen travel alone but today, there were six of them standing before him. They were all young boys and one middle age man, who stood the closest to him. He was smoking a cigarette. The smoker had long, black hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He wore an white business suit, a clip on tie included. The outfit didn't fit him well. If he was a salesman, he looked more like a pimp than anything else.

The white suit guy stood there with a content look at him. Shishio waited for someone to talk because apparently, he won't. What was there to say? 'We don't want any. Get the hell off my property before I get out my shotgun?' No, he was a _respected_ police officer in Kyoto after all. It'll give him a bad reputation if he shows the real, big, ugly inner Shishio to the public.

Since there was an awkward silence among them, the white suit guy began. First of all, he gave a cheesy grin on which Shishio could see he forced it upon himself to look like he was enjoying what he was doing. "Good afternoon Shishio-san! My name is Seijuro Hiko, the social worker, as you may know. May we come in?"

Hearing that, he still didn't let them in. Shishio remained silent, raising an eyebrow. Hiko grinned sheepishly, nervous. A sweat drop from his forehead. _Maybe the boys should introduce themselves first..._ Hiko turned around and pulled all of the boys together in a huddle.

"I think he's nervous, everyone introduce yourselves." Hiko commanded.

"Hiko-san!" a red haired boy with a cross shaped scar on his cheek whined, "I have to go to the bathroom!"

Hiko fell backwards. "Kenshin! Didn't you go already when we left!"

"Yes but now I have to go again. I have bladder problems," the boy called Kenshin replied.

A sweat drop fell down from Shishio's head as he watched them. He could hear everything they were saying, considering they weren't whispering. It was more like yelling. _Who...are these __**weirdoes**__? And why the heck are they here at my house?_

"He looks too scary to be my uncle!" the youngest boy in the group with spiky hair cried out.

Hiko quickly put his finger on his mouth, "Shhhh! Don't him hear you! He's your uncle, scary or not!"

"Yahiko's such a baby!" one of the older boys with brown, spiky hair yelled out, smirking.

"Shut up Sanosuke!" Hiko yelled.

The oldest boy among the group said in a low, quiet voice, "Aren't Social workers suppose to be nice to us children." He looked stoically at Hiko.

"Aoshi!" Hiko glared at, "I don't need your lectures right now!"

One of the middle boys with brown hair grinned, "Hiko-san! Aoshi loves you deep down though he may not seem like it!"

Hiko gave a sweat drop. "Well now you guys have to love your new uncle!"

He looked at all of them, "When I tell you to introduce yourselves, you guys better behave and introduce yourselves kindly and obediently like sweet little boys!" He looked to the grinning boy. "And all of you smile like Soujirou here. You must give a good impression." And with that, he turned around and faced Shishio with his same cheesy grin. "Allow me to introduce the boys to you Shishio-san." He waited for them. Nothing but silence came. A vein popped onto Hiko. His patience was gone. "INTRODUCE YOURSELVES!"

All of the boys was startled. Quickly, one by one they started to do their introductions. Kenshin was the first to speak. He smiled grimly at Shishio and said, "Good day uncle Shishio. I am Kenshin! Do you happen...to have a bathroom I can use?" Hiko smacked himself but Kenshin continued, "Because I really have to---"

"Ok! Next one!" Hiko interrupted.

The boy called Yahiko began, "I'm Yahiko. You look like a scary person. Do you kill people?"

Shishio stared at them blankly. "If I have to..."

"Yahiko..." Hiko growled, glaring.

"I'm Sanosuke!" the spiky haired one began, "I think that's cool that you kill you people! I played all these video games where you can run people over with cars. Do you do that?"

Hiko melted to the ground. _Why did I become a social worker?_

The eldest one replied lastly, "Aoshi...Shishio." he looked at Shishio with cold eyes.

The last boy, Soujirou, smiled and went up the Shishio to shake his hand. Shishio shook it but looked at the boy oddly. Soujirou grinned and said, "Soujirou here. Nice to meet you Uncle Shishio!"

Hiko stood up, "And these shall be your new adopted kids. I hope you all become one happy family!"

_BAM!_

The door was shut in Hiko's face.

"..." They stood waiting.

"I...don't think he's a people person," Soujirou said, smiling sheepishly.

"Oro! I need to go to the bathroom..." Kenshin said hoarsely as he was about to die.

Inside Shishio's house, Shishio stood at the close door, looking at the weird people who came to his house. "Why the heck are they calling me uncle." Then he started to walk away, leaving the people standing outside. However, Yumi stopped him.

"Who was that?" she asked, taking off her glasses.

Shishio was about to answer but suddenly the boys at the doorway started screaming from outside.

"OPEN UP!"

"KENSHIN NEEDS TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

"I'LL CALL THE POLICE AND TELL THAT YOU KILL PEOPLE!"

"EW, HE'S GOING TO PEE ON ME!"

Yumi scowled at the door as she saw people banging from behind it. "Anata... Who are they?" Before Shishio could answer, Yumi walked up to the door and opened it. Just as she opens it, all of the boys rushed inside the house, not caring as they pushed Yumi aside. The confused writer looked down as short little boys was running past her, going in her house. As they ran, they had caused her to lose balance and fell to the ground.

Hiko rushed in and helped the fallen Yumi. "I'm sorry ma'am. They're usually not like this. Well, they are but they're not--"

Yumi screamed as she saw five little boys running wildly amuck in her beautiful house.

"Hey! Those are my potato chips you twerp!" Shishio yelled as he ran over to Sanosuke.

Sanosuke laid without care on the couch Shishio was lying on earlier, watching his soccer game and eating his potato chips.

Kenshin, on the other hand, went straight to the bathroom and did his business. Unfortunately he forgot to close the door as he went.

Soujirou took an interest in Yumi's office and decided to walk in. Yumi saw it and immediately got up from the floor and ran to her office, screaming, "DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!"

A line of expensive vases standing on top of a antique drawer caught Yahiko's attention, he made his way over there and started to pick one up. Before Yumi could get in her office, she quickly ran back out and yelled, "DO NOT TOUCH THOSE VASES!"

The eldest one, Aoshi took an interest in a particular cabinet. He walked over and opened it. Inside were different kinds of weapons lined up perfectly. His eyes glittered. There were guns, bokkens, and katana. He went to reach for it...

Shishio, Yumi, and Hiko quickly screamed, "_**DON'T TOUCH THAT!**_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------('-' )

"Alright..." Shishio rubbed his temples, "What..._exactly_ is the reason you're here?"

Shishio collapsed on his back as Hiko, collapsed on the sofa in front of Shishio. Yumi walked out into the living room, holding trays of cold green tea. She placed one for Shishio, one for Hiko, and one for herself. Her hair looked so messy as if it got hit by a tornado. Everything was now quiet and calm. All five boys sat on the ground near Hiko and Shishio with duck tape around their mouths. They were all tied up together so the adults could relax after a while of catching all of them.

Hiko gave a sigh of relief, "Don't you people know anything? We told you guys in advance that you guys were going to adopt some kids."

Yumi sat down next to Shishio. "You people never told us anything! I never signed up for adoption!" Yumi said outraged. _I am absolutely not ready for kids. Especially five boys!_

Hiko sat up surprised, "We sent you people an envelope stating every single detail last four weeks ago!"

Shishio and Yumi looked at each other, "Envelope!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------('-')

Next door to Shishio's house...

"Baka-chan! Baka-chan!" A dark blue haired little girl in braids, about the age of six or seven, cried out in her back yard. She looked all around her but couldn't find her dog. "Baka-chan! Where the heck are you?"

Another girl came out from the back door of their house. The girl also had dark blue hair but it was tied into a ponytail. Scowling at the younger girl with dark blue, she yelled out, "Misao-chan! What are you doing?"

The little girl called Misao cried out, "Onee-san! Baka-chan is missing! I can't find that moron anywhere!" she cried out angrily.

The older sister rolled her eyes, "Baka-chan is right here! Are you blind?" She walked down from her back porch and towards the bushes on the ground. In the middle of the rows of bushes, a blonde, hairy round thing with a tail was hide halfway inside. Misao quickly ran up behind her older sister. "Kaoru... What is he doing?"

Kaoru bent down and pulled the dog out of the bushes. It was a small puppy. In its mouth was an dirty envelope.

"Baka-chan! What did you do now?" Kaoru yelled as she tried to grab it out from the dog's mouth.

"Woof!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------( '-')


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations and Dinner

**A/N: **_We all know Okina's real name is Nenji Kashiwazaki but in this story, he'll just be known as Okina Kashiwazaki because I'm more famliar with Okina than Nenji._

**My "Lovely" Family**

**Chapter Two: Explanations and Dinner**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------( '-')

Ringing the doorbell at Shishio's door, Kaoru held onto the envelope while Misao stood from behind holding onto Baka-chan. They waited patiently for their next door neighbors. After five seconds, the door open and there stood both Shishio and Yumi. The couple gave each other odd looks, wondering why the sudden visits of the two girls.

Giving a toothy grin, Kaoru began her rehearsed speech. In her most mature tone, she said, "Good day Shishio-san. I, Kaoru--"

"And the great almighty Misao!" Misao added in and winked at the two.

Kaoru glared at Misao for interrupting. She turned back immediately and returned to her speech, "As I was saying..." Misao glared back from behind and stuck her tongue out at her sister. Shishio and Yumi raised eyebrows, wondering if this was important enough for them to continue to listen too. "I, Kaoru, am here on business today on the matters of returning something that had been lost from you." Misao ran up to her sister and anxiously gave her sister the envelope.

Handing the dirty envelope to Shishio, Kaoru continued on, "I found this envelope addressed to you." Shishio was the first to grab the envelope.

"The envelope!" Yumi cried happily as Shishio immediately tore the envelope and took out the letter disclosed inside. He read the letter and Yumi listened Kaoru who continued on.

"It was buried under my backyard. I solved the mystery as whom had been the culprit to do this terrible crime," Misao and Baka-chan rolled their eyes at Kaoru, "And I greatly apologize to as I had found out the criminal was in my own family. My dog, Baka-chan."

"Woof!"

"He apologizes to you with all his heart so please no punishments are necessary," Kaoru gave another toothy grin.

Yumi crossed her arms, "Thanks for returning it but tell your dog not to take any of our mail next time. This envelope happened to be a very important one that had been sent to us weeks ago." Before Yumi could open her word for another word, the five boys ran out from behind her and Shishio. Unfortunately they escaped from being tied up somehow. Yumi stumbled to stand as Sanosuke, Yahiko, Kenshin, and Soujirou pushed her aside to get passed her. Shishio, on the other hand, was too locked into reading the letter that he just picked up a random kid that bumped into him and grabbed them by the collar then threw them outside. Aoshi thought he was too cool for running so he just pushed Yumi aside and walked by.

Kaoru was surprised by the noise and the new arrivals. She had never seen kids inside Shishio and Yumi's home before and they couldn't have possibly have five kids since yesterday, when she last saw them. Kaoru turned and looked at Misao, giving a questioning look. Misao just shrugged and stared ahead.

"HELP! HELP! WE'RE BEING KIDNAPPED BY ALIENS!" Yahiko ran around, waving his arms about.

"Yeah and they're butt ugly," Sanosuke laughed as he pointed to Yumi. Soujirou, who stood next to him, laughed his head off at Sanosuke's joke.

Hearing what he said, Yumi growled and gave him glares that was sharp enough to cut through anything, "You brat," her teeth grinded as she spoke in a rough, angry voice, "Speak ill of my beauty and you won't wake up to see tomorrow." Her glared turned to Soujirou who was still laughing. Seeing her evil, threatening eyes, Soujirou instantly shut his mouth. Standing up straight, he slowly moved behind Sanosuke for protection. Though Sanosuke himself was too scared himself.

Shishio looked back into the living room, wondering where the social worker was. He was suppose to look after these brats and not let them go. Then he heard his answer. Hiko was apparently sleeping on the couch because he could hear the man's loud snores. Shishio couldn't help but pop a vein. Hiko, after all, was the one that brought these monsters to his happy home. It ain't happy now.

Kenshin smiled nervously and took a few steps back, afraid of what else she might do to him. As he was backing off, he accidentally bump into something. He heard a thump and around. In front of him was the girl, Kaoru, sitting on the ground. Kenshin stared at her for a few seconds until he actually realize that he was the one that made her fall. He quickly ran to help her up.

"Sorry sorry! It was my fault!" he cried out as panicked to help her up.

Kaoru frowned at his stupidity for not helping her up earlier. As she stood up, she yelled, "Watch where you're going! I could have broke a bone or something! If did, I'm getting my attorney to sue you!"

"Oro!" Kenshin couldn't help but fear this girl.

As everyone else was yelling, screaming, running around like crazy, apologizing, and insulting, Aoshi just stood there, leaning against a wall. He closed his eyes as he tried to ignore them all and their idiocy. He was too cool for them anyways.

Apart from Yumi threatening Sanosuke and Soujirou, Kaoru yelling at Kenshin, and Yahiko running around screaming, Misao stood in the middle holding Baka-chan in her arms. She, too, was ignoring the others because her eyes had caught something that she couldn't take her eyes off. She breathed heavily, her eyes glittered, her mouth drooled, her stomach fluttered with butterflies. She was definitely crushing and that crush was none other than Aoshi.

From that day on, that was how Shishio and Yumi's house had became. One big noisy war zone.

"SHUUUUUUUUT UP!" Shishio yelled at the top of his lungs to get his message through the noisy scene. Everyone froze and looked at him. He had gotten their full attention. It was about time.

"Yumi," he looked over at her, "Take the five annoying rats inside," he pointed at Aoshi, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Soujirou, and Yahiko.

They groaned and sighed at Shishio's orders. They were just having fun until he came and crashed it. As she was ordered, Yumi started to round the boys up to lead them inside. It was easier said then done as they ran to hide. Yumi got irritated and decided to lead them inside her own way. Grabbing Yahiko first, by the collar, she threw him inside. After he was in, she threw Soujirou, Sanosuke, and Kenshin in the house. When it was Aoshi's turn, Yumi reached for him but stopped when he raised his hand.

"I can go in myself," Aoshi said coolly. Yumi sighed and rubbed her forehead and pointed to the door. Without another word, Aoshi walked inside.

Watching as he walked inside, Misao sighed happily. There were stars in her eyes. _He's so cool!_

Kaoru rolled her eyes at Misao. Seeing that her little sister was crushing big time. She turned her attention to the matter at hand. It wasn't hard to see that Shishio and Yumi were having problems, kid problems to be specific so Kaoru decided that it was time for her and Misao to go home. Yumi looked like she was about to blow up so it wasn't a good time to stay. Nudging her sister, Kaoru pushed Misao towards the gate.

"We'll be leaving now! Goodbye Shishio-san!" Kaoru greeted cheerfully but she only got the door slammed in her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------('-' )

"Makoto-san and Yumi-san, were hereby inform you that since the death of Mrs. Meiji, Mrs. Shishio's sister, she has left her five kids in your hands," Shishio read aloud as he stood in the middle of the living room. Yumi, who stood next to him, was shocked big time as she listened on. Hiko, awaked from his little nap, listened on with a sleepy face. The five boys, Aoshi, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Soujirou, and Yahiko were duck tapped together and placed them sitting on the couch. Their mouths were duck taped and so were their arms and feet. They looked like a pack of sardines.

"...and so in this notice, we inform you that you will be the new parents and guardians of the five boys: Aoshi Shinomori, Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara, Soujirou Seta, and Yahiko Myoujin Meiji. Our social worker, Seijuro Hiko, will be coming to your home on the 7th of July, 2005 to bring the children to your home and to introduce you to them," Shishio closed the letter.

"I can't take of these boys!" he yelled at Hiko, "I'm not ready for parenthood! Can't you just put them in orphanages?"

Hiko shook his head, "Can't. When their mother died, in her will, she specifically placed her children are to be taken care by her younger sister, Yumi Komagata, which is Mrs. Shishio. That means you're required to be their new parents now."

Yumi fainted. Shishio was too stunned himself than to catch her so she fell with a thump to the ground. The boys sitting on the couch chuckled to themselves. Their mouths were duck taped so they couldn't possibly laugh out loud. Even though they wanted too.

Hiko sighed and took out a folder. Putting on his reading glasses, he took out five folders. "These are files on the boy. Their birth certificates, their history files, health files, etc." he handed the five thick folders to Shishio who took it unhappily. "Before I go, I'll tell you some things about the boys. It's for your safety."

Shishio rubbed his forehead as he took a seat. He needed one.

"Let's start with the oldest," he said, petting Aoshi's head, "Let's start with some basics. I'm can't tell you all of them since I have to get going. Believe it or not, I have a life too."

"Aoshi Shinomori Meiji. Aoshi here is eight years old. His hobbies are reading, studying, weapons, and striving to be the strongest. I wouldn't give him any weapons if I were you," Aoshi smirked from his seat.

"Next is Kenshin Himura Meiji. Seven years old. He likes to cook, clean, and wander around places. Good around the house but is prone to animal attacks."

"Oro!" Kenshin nodded.

"He also likes to 'oro' a lot so get used to hearing that," Hiko said rolling his eyes. Shishio slumped deeper into his couch.

"Sanosuke Sagara Meiji. He's six years old. He likes to pick on the weak, teasing the weak, and eating without paying. Watch out for him, he's quite the prankster and likes to wreck things. Soujirou Seta Meiji is five years old. Soujirou likes to eat a lot of sweets so keep your sweets hidden and out of his reach or he'll eat it all. He's very playful and always likes to make new friends. And when I mean friends, I mean everyone. There was this time...ah...never mind. Ahem. And lastly, Yahiko Myoujin Meiji. Three years old and likes to break anything he sees. He also likes to pull tricks and pranks like his older brother. He loves running around and creating havoc and playing tricks on everyone."

Hiko smiled one last time at Shishio, "Good luck," then left out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------( '-' )

Shishio's door opened and Hiko stepped out. Next door, at Kaoru and Misao's home, their grandfather, Okina Kashiwazaki, stood near the window and looked out. He had always spied on the Shishios. Why? Well, to put it bluntly, he was always suspicious of them and because he was nosy. He never trusted cops in his life and when the day Shishio had moved in and Okina found out that he was a cop, things went a little odd around Kaoru's and Misao's home. The reason why he didn't trust cops? It still remains unknown today. Kaoru always thought it was another one of Okina's dirty secrets that he didn't want to share.

"Mmm...who is that huge man in that tacky suit?" Okina questioned himself, "I bet he's part of the CIA. They were probably spying on us."

Kaoru, who was reading a book that she got from her kindergarten class, looked out from the window and realized it was the man that was sleeping on the couch at the Shishio's home. "I think that's a friend of Shishio-san. I saw him in their home, sleeping on their couch."

Okina turned around, rubbing on his goatee, "That's what they want you to think."

Kaoru's older sister, Megumi, who was at the age of eight, was sitting at the computer, looking at different types of herbs. She rolled her eyes at her grandfather's words. "The Shishios have lived her for two years already and so far, I see nothing suspicious about them. Give it up already."

The youngest sister, Tsubame, who was three years old, was too busy playing with her dolls than to pay attention to grown up talk.

The oldest sister in the family, who was nine, entered the room. She had long dark hair with short bangs and wore an apron. Smiling, she replied, "Dinner is ready!"

"Ah! Tomoe! That was sure quick," Okina said. Dinner always cheered him up and made him forget about CIA, policemen, and the Shishios. The old man skipped into the kitchen, not caring about inviting the girls.

On the floor, Misao was playing with Baka-chan, "I wonder who those boys were. I didn't know the Shishios had kids."

"I don't think it was their kids," Kaoru said from her seat on the couch, "Their nephews or something? Five boys...man, that's a lot."

Tomoe listened to the conversation but was lost when they talked about five boys. "What are you two talking about? Did something happen today?" Megumi turned around in the computer chair and listened as well.

"Today Kaoru and I went over to the Shishio's home and we saw there were five boys there. Around our age!" Misao couldn't help but think of the oldest one in the bunch who was leaning against the wall.

Kaoru explained everything to them as the other two sisters listened on. She told them how rowdy they were and also how loud. Misao informed them how the Shishios were cranky during the whole time. Tomoe and Megumi couldn't help but became curious about these new boys. The four became so involved into the conversations, asking about the boys that they had almost forgotten dinner until Okina reminded them.

"IT'S DINNER AND WHERE ARE MY FIVE GRANDDAUGHTERS!" he yelled from the kitchen.

The girls were startled and quickly cleaned up what they were doing to get ready to eat. Tomoe was about to pick Tsubame-chan up until an idea hit her, "Hey, why don't we invite the whole Shishio family to our house for dinner. Then maybe we shall get to meet these boys."

**A/N: **_Read 'n review! Dat's all I've got ta say! Oh 'n da reviewers who likes ta RPG! Please visit this forum please! I am in need of more members! Please help meh out! If I see a lotta new members joinin', I'll update sooner than ya think! The URL/Link of the Forum is on my Profile at GO CHECK IT OUT!_


	3. Chapter 3 Meet Your New Neighbors Boys!

**My "Lovely" Family**

**Chapter Three: Meet Your New Neighbors Boys!  
**

_Kids are bratty, annoying, little hideous munchkin creatures from hell! I hate the looks, the smell, the taste, ARGH! EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM! I didn't even like myself as a kid...! So why the hell God chose today to invite them into my home! _

Shishio stood there with tears flowing out, "WHY GOD!!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS!" He fell to the floor sobbing, entrenched in his misery and pain.

Yumi stood there a bit shock. She didn't think he was going to take the news this harsh and so she rushed over to her husband's side and comforted him. "Anata... It'll be ok. You can get through this! It's not that bad..." Yumi said as she tried to sooth him by patting gently on his sobbing back, "It's not as bad as the time you thought you caught AIDs."

However, this was all such a weird scene to the five boys. They had no idea why he was crying nor did they even care a bit.

"Hey old man!" The boy called Sanosuke called out to Shishio. Sanosuke stood there laughing at him, making Shishio rise up in anger. "You know," Sano said between his laughter, "Real men don't cry, only gay sissy men and women cry. Don't tell me you're gay!"

"I'm Catholic!" Soujirou shouted joyfully!

"..." --- Everyone

The three other boys laughed out loud while Aoshi silently nodded. "Gay sissy! Gay sissy! Gay sissy!" Little Yahiko repeated after his older brother. Yahiko-chan had always enjoyed imitation of people, especially his cool, older brothers.

SMACK!

"Oh shit!" Sanosuke screamed!

The five boys ran away as Shishio had gone crazy and ran after them with Yumi's kitchen mop. "GAY?! You wanna call me gay! GO AHEAD, I DARE YA!" Shishio shouted as he ran on a rampage after the boys. The boys all rushed and scrambled to a safe place away from their new angry father figure. Suddenly...

_DING DONG!_

Yumi opened the door. To her surprise, it was Okina! Which was strange since Okina never visited them before. He was always a grumpy old man to Yumi and Shishio, the two families never got along.

The conflict started when Yumi and Shishio first moved in. Okina had been living in the neighborhood much longer before they had. The problem Yumi and Shishio discovered on the first day was that Okina raises chickens. His whole life. So it was not an easy thing for Yumi and Shishio to try to convince him to get rid of it. However, the problem was not because Yumi and Shishio hated chickens. Well, Yumi didn't hate them; Shishio did. But anyways Okina raised hundreds of chickens in his yard. Often, some of the chickens had crossed Okina's territory and into Shishio's. Even though there was a fence between the two households, they would "fly" over. (Maybe it was because they were practicing their escape route. Okina's living quarters for them were a little cramped.) But as the chickens continued to hop or "fly" (whatever you would like to call it) over the fence and into Shishio's backyard, Shishio got extremely pissed off.

One day Okina's favorite chicken disappeared. How he could tell that one was missing out of the hundreds, is still enigmatic. Shishio was Okina's prime suspect. No one ever hated Okina's chickens like Shishio did so he marched over to his house and complained. Shishio denied everything. Okina left angrily, still in disbelief that Shishio would not done such a thing.

The next day the door bell rang. Okina went to the door and opened. On the footsteps in front of his house was a brutally murdered...fried chicken!

They never talked since that day.

"Good evening Yumi-san! And how are you today!" Okina greeted with a sweet voice.

Yumi knew that he wanted something from them. It was not usual for him to nice to them. "Good evening... I am doing well." Yumi raised a brow, "What brings you to our house?"

"I want to invite you over for dinner. I hear you have kids now!" Yumi jumped at the thought that Okina just found out. _But how? That was really quick. Does the whole neighborhood know now? That just made it worse since their neighborhood was so gossipy all the time._

"It's nice that you and Shishio decided to settle down with a family but adopting five poor African boys is a little bit much huh?" Okina laughed.

"Wha-?" Yumi was shocked, "Okina-san, they are no--"

"Well anyways! BRING THEM OVER!" Then Okina quickly left down the steps. Yumi couldn't say anything else.

"You better come! I still remember about the chicken! I can still sue you for it!" Okina left that as a blackmailing farewell...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------( '-')

_DING DONG!_

Kaoru quickly ran to the door, "I'll get it!"

She opened the door slowly. Then she peek her little head out the door. In front stood Yumi and behind her were five boys. "Yumi-san, come in!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------('-' )

It was awkward.

It was the first time Yumi had ever entered Okina's house. She had never even stood in the fronts of his doorsteps even until today.

Now they were having dinner. It was awkwardly quiet and still as Yumi sat at Okina's table. On one side sat Aoshi, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Soujirou, and Yahiko-chan. The opposite side facing them was Tomoe, Megumi, Kaoru, Misao, and Tsubame-chan. Okina sat at the head of the low rise Japanese table.

"So where is that Makoto Shishio?" Okina asked Yumi with a grin.

Yumi lowered her head and nervously replied, "He's...feeling under the weather today Okina-san. It's best to have dinner without him."

A vein popped on Yumi; she knew the real reason why he's not here.

_"Okina wants to have dinner with you! You better come! Now is the best time for enemies to make up!" Yumi screamed at Shishio, hitting him with a pillow. The five boys were running, yelling, and playing in the background._

_"Never! I don't ever want to see that old wrinkled butt face!" Shishio whined as he blocked the pillow attacks._

Yumi sighed. She knew Shishio could be immature but if he goes on like this for ever, Yumi definitely won't stand for this.

"I bet he's faking it!" Okina cried. He stood up from the table with his fist in the air. Holding his prodigious fist of pride, Okina cried, "Shishio, I won't let you mock me!!!!!!" Okina ran out of the house and into Shishio's house. Yumi and the kids stood up and looked outside from the window facing her house.

They couldn't see what was inside but heard something breaking and shattering and from time to time, some screams.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------( '-' )

It was still awkward.

Now that Shishio was at the table, with a few bandages, and Okina there, with also some bruises, things got even quiet.

"So what are we having," Shishio asked with a grin, "Are we having...some...fried chicken?" he chuckled. Okina, on the other hand, still was stone cold.

Trying not to let Shishio's insult get to him, Okina replied back calmly, "No. No fried chicken today I'm afraid. In this household we are not coldhearted, bloodthirsty, chicken murderers...unlike someone," he mumbled the last part under his breath.

Yumi had enough of his, "My God! You two act as if you're in a Japanese soap opera and YOU OKINA," she pointed at him, "Act as if you had an affair with the chicken and SHISHIO," she pointed him also, "found out and killed it!"

"For the hundredth time, I DID NOT KILL THE DAMN CHICKEN! God smite me if I had Okina as a wife..." Shishio yelled.

"OH YES YOU DEAL YOU SAD PATHETIC MAN!" Okina yelled back.

Luckily the dinner table was not awkwardly quiet anymore; however it didn't get any better. Actually it got worse. Then something happened that made the whole night go from bad to chaotic.

Being born as a trouble maker, Sano flicked some rice from his spoon at Yumi. The rice fell down into her chest.

"AHHHHHHH!" Yumi stood up screaming, thinking a bug went down her shirt.

Yahiko-chan, thinking that it was a cool thing to do, took his bowl of HOT soba noodles and chucked it randomly. Unfortunately for Shishio, it fell on his head and he instantly had second degree burn.

"Hey don't do that!" Misao angrily stood up and threw ton-katsu (pork cutlets) at Sano. The chunks of pork hit him but also at Kenshin and Soujirou.

That was when a huge food fight occurred.

Tomoe held Tsubame in her arms as she rushed for safety! No where! It was a war zone and women and children did not matter! How are they going to survive!!! Oh kami-sama!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------( '-')

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!! AND DON'T COME BACK!" Okina shouted as he slammed the door in their faces.

Standing there miserably, Yumi and Shishio were drenched in water and groggy food. The boys didn't seem to mind, considering they were boys. They love food fights.

The reason why they were wet was explained with Aoshi-kun thought he could end the food fight by shooting everyone with water from the hose outside. Now Okina's house was a mess.

"This is why I hate children..." Shishio said bitting against his jaw.

"God! I didn't ask for children! I'm a good girl! Why me!?!?" Yumi cried out loud.

The boys just laughed.

Soujirou looked at Shishio and said, "Shishio, you're so cool! Can you teach me how to fight like you!" he looked at him with adorable, glinting eyes.

"Don't speak. Your voice makes my ears want to bleed." Shishio replied. Soujirou just laughed and smiled, "Haha! Shishio, you're so funny!"

"What are we gonna do... Okina's house is a mess. We have to clean it up for him, it'd be the polite thing to do," Yumi looked at Shishio.

"I'm not cleaning that rotting old corpse's house. I've had enough fun time at his house already."

"Well then... Maybe the boys should do it. It was their fault for the food mess," Yumi thought to herself, "No... They're all troublemakers. They'll make even bigger mess!"

Then Shishio stopped, "No... That's a great idea! The boys SHOULD clean up Okina's house. They have to.. THEY HAVE TO!" He grinned.


End file.
